


2, 3, 4

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [12]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc smirks, pushing his fingers deeper into 2D's entrance. "You have to be good if you want to come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2, 3, 4

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon: Murdoc finger fucking 2-D really roughly because he likes turning 2-D into a moaning mess just as much as he likes getting off himself (Or maybe a tiny bit more)

2D whines loudly, thrashing across his lover's lap. His wrists hurt from being handcuffed behind his back, but still he struggles against the bondage.

"Hold still," Murdoc smirks, pushing his fingers deeper into 2D's entrance. "You have to be good if you want to come," he tells the other with a smirk. Both men have lost track of the time. Murdoc has had 2D in this position for what seems like hours now, lying across his lap with his fingers buried in the singer's ass. He crooks his fingers downward, pulling a pathetic whimper out of the other.

"Mu- Mudz-" the taller man babbles out helplessly, "Pl-please I just want- I-It's been so long- Ah!" he gets cut off as Murdoc adds a third finger into his hole again and spreads them all suddenly.

The older man is smirking as his lover writhes in his lap. "What do you want, dove?" he asks teasingly, adding a fourth finger and moving them inside of 2d slowly.

"M-Murdo- ahh~ oh god" he whimpers out, squirming in the other man's lap. His eyes are overflowing with tears of pleasure and he's drooling onto the sheets below him. "Ffff- Murdoc, please!'

"Please what?" He asks evenly, sounding as collected as possible. He pushes the four fingers as far inside of his boyfriend as he can and begins to move them in and out of him roughly, fucking him hard with fingers. "Fuck, D," Murdoc chuckles darkly, "Your ass is so fucking greedy~"

2D shudders and practically screams, "Murdoc, pl-please- please, please," he babbles out hurriedly, sobbing with need.

"Please what?!" Murdoc pushes, fucking 2D even faster with his fingers, smirking down at the younger man.

"Please- L- Lemme c- come- ah-!"

Murdoc grins, curling his fingers down against 2D's prostate, uttering out a quiet, "Go ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm going to rant here because this is my safe haven. Someone on tumblr posted 2doc hate on the 2doc tag... And they mentioned my fanfiction... *inhuman growling*   
> Send me more requests. I'm leaving for vacation in a few hours.


End file.
